Ellie Goulding
Elena Jane Goulding (Herefordshire, Reino Unido, 30 de diciembre de 1986 —29 años—), mas conocida como Ellie Goulding, es una cantante, compositora y multiinstrumentista británica. Salto a la fama en 2009 luego de ganar la encuesta «Sound of 2010» realizada por BBC. Además por haber recibido el premio a elección de los críticos en los premios Brit. Desde muy joven, Ellie mostro gran interés por la música. Aprendio a tocar el clarinete y la guitarra antes de los quince años, además de graduarse en la Universidad de Kent en teatro. Sin mucho éxito, comenzó a promocionarse en su país natal con el lanzamiento de su primer EP An Introduction to Ellie Goulding y su respectivo primer sencillo «Under the Sheets». Posteriormente, lanzo simultáneamente «Starry Eyed» y su primer álbum de estudio Lights "Luces". Ambos ubicados una de las cinco primeras posiciones del UK Singles Chart y UK Albums Chart. Concretamente, Lights "Luces" debuto como numero uno. Los dos sencillos que le siguieron, «Guns and Horses» y «The Writer», no pudieron lograr los diez primeros en el Reino Unido, Tras su participación en el iTunes Festival de 2010, publico un EP con las canciones en vivo que interpreto y además Run Into The Light. Dado el poco tiempo que tuvo para trabajar en su disco, Ellie lanzo una reedición de Lights llamada Bright Lights, con una versión de «Your Song» y un nuevo tema «Lights» como sencillos principales. El primero de estos ubico la segunda posición en el Reino Unido, mientras que el segundo la cuadragesima novena. A pesar de esto, «Lights» se convirtió en un éxito en Norteamérica, ya que alcanzo la segunda posición en los Estados Unidos y la séptima en Canada. Además, vendio mas de tres millones de copias en el primero de estos. Gracias a todo el éxito que tuvo en 2010, Ellie recibió dos nominaciones a los premios Brit de 2011, aunque no resultó ganadora en ninguna de ellas. Igualmente, ganó un Glamour Award a la revelación del año. Luego, «Anything Could Happen» se convirtió en el séptimo sencillo de la cantante. Este logró la quinta posición en el Reino Unido y aunque no ubicó una posición alta en los Estados Unidos, vendió un millón de copias. Para seguir con la promoción de Halcyon, Ellie lanzó «Figure 8» y «Explosions». El primero no tuvo éxito comercial, salvo por Finlandia y Nueva Zelanda, mientras que el segundo contó con una recepción media en el Reino Unido. Con todo, el álbum debutó como número dos en el UK Albums Chart. Luego la cantante recibió una nominación a los Teen Choice Awards como artista revelación, pero no ganó. Al igual que con su primer disco, Ellie reeditó y reelanzó Halcyon como Halcyon Days. Gracias a esto, Halcyon alcanzó más tarde la posición número uno en el Reino Unido. El sencillo líder, «Burn», logró una buena recepción comercial alrededor del mundo. Concretamente, se convirtió en el primer número uno de Ellie en el Reino Unido, además de su primer top diez en Alemania y Australia. Biografía '1986-2009: Primeros años e inicios musicales' Ellie Goulding nació el 30 de diciembre de 1986 en Lyonshall, un pueblo rural ubicado en Herefordshire, Reino Unido, bajo el nombre de Elena Jane Goulding. Es la segunda de cuatro hermanos, hija de Arthur Goulding y Tracey Goulding, asistió a la Lady Hawkins School durante toda su infancia. Cuando Ellie tenia cinco años, sus padres se separaron, asi que ella y sus hermanos tuvieron que vivir con su madre y su nuevo padrastro. A pesar que su infancia no fue precisamente fácil, declaro que dado que vivian en un campo, siempre tenían deberes y cosas para divertirse, lo cual la hizo muy feliz. Su interés por la música llego a la edad de nueve, cuando Ellie comenzó a tocar el clarinete, y mas tarde a los catorce, la guitarra. Habiendo dominado dos instrumentos, empezó a componer canciones a los quince tras haber ganado un concurso de canto en su escuela. Después de graduarse de secundaria, a los dieciocho años Ellie asistió a la Universidad de Kent, donde tardó dos años en graduarse de teatro. Más tarde, Sarah Stennett descubrió su talento y la presentó al productor Starsmith, con quien comenzó a trabajar en su primera canción. A pesar de que Ellie quiso comenzar a estudiar otra carrera, Stennett la convenció de dejar la universidad y mudarse al oeste de Londres para poder trabajar mejor en su disco. Posteriormente firmó un contrato discográfico con Neon Gold Records y Polydor Records. Finalmente, en noviembre de 2009 se lanzó su primer sencillo «Under the Sheets», el cual alcanzó la posición cincuenta y tres del UK Singles Chart. Ellie apareció por primera vez en televisión cuando interpretó la canción en Later... with Jools Holland. Además, fue telonera de Little Boots en algunos espectáculos de su gira. Luego publicó An Introduction to Ellie Goulding, su primer EP. Más tarde, ganó la encuesta de «Sound of 2010» realizada por BBC, lo que le dio más reconocimiento en el Reino Unido. Además, la Industria Fonográfica Británica anunció que Ellie recibiría el premio a la elección de los críticos en los BRIT's de 2010. '2010-2011: ''Lights y reconocimiento internacional' En febrero de 2010, Ellie lanzó su segundo sencillo «Starry Eyed», el cual debutó como número cuatro en el ''UK Singles Chart. Habiéndose promocionado lo necesario, el mismo mes lanzó su primer álbum de estudio Lights, que alcanzó el número uno del UK Albums Chart. Luego, publicó «Guns and Horses», el cual logró la vigésima sexta posición en el Reino Unido. Para promocionarse, Ellie se convirtió en la telonera de Passion Pit en su paso por el Reino Unido en marzo de ese año. Tras participar en el iTunes Festival en julio, se publicó su segundo EP iTunes Festival: London 2010, y dos meses después Run Into the Light. Luego, Ellie lanzó una reedición de Lights llamada Bright Lights, de la cual se eligió una versión de «Your Song» como primer sencillo. La canción alcanzó la segunda posición en el Reino Unido, la cuarta en Austria y quinta en Irlanda. Durante los meses siguientes, se realizaron una serie de festivales musicales alrededor de Europa. Ellie participó en varios hechos en el Reino Unido y algunos de Bélgica y España, donde interpretó varios de sus sencillos, así como otras canciones de Lights. En enero de 2011, se lanzó «Lights» como primer sencillo de Bright Lights en Norteamérica. Tras esto, se convirtió en un éxito en los Estados Unidos, ya que alcanzó el número dos en el Billboard Hot 100 y además recibió tres discos de platino por parte de la RIAA luego de vender tres millones de copias solo allí. Gracias a su éxito en el Reino Unido durante el 2010, Ellie recibió dos nominaciones a los premios Brit en las categorías mejor artista femenina británica y mejor artista nuevo británico, pero perdió ante Laura Marling y Tinie Tempah, respectivamente. En mayo, debutó en la televisión estadounidense cantando en el programa Saturday Night Live. Más tarde, Ellie colaboró con Skrillex en una canción de Summit. Durante el resto del año, siguió participando en distintos festivales y promocionando «Lights» en los Estados Unidos y Canadá. Además, Ellie reemplazó a Jessie J como telonera del California Dreams Tour de Katy Perry luego de que esta se lesionarse la pierna. thumb|203px|Ellie cantando en la Academia de Mánchester el 17 de diciembre de 2012 '2012-2014: ''Halcyon y Halcyon Days A principios de 2012, Ellie se mantuvo trabajando en su segundo álbum de estudio. Luego, en abril, dijo que esperaba que se lanzase para octubre de ese año. En julio, lanzó «Hanging On», una versión de Active Child, como sencillo promocional. El mismo mes reveló que su siguiente disco llevaría por nombre Halcyon y su primer sencillo era «Anything Could Happen», el cual sería lanzado en pocas semanas. La canción pudo alcanzar la quinta posición del UK Singles Chart, además de haber sido certificada platino en los Estados Unidos tras vender un millón de copias. En verano de 2012, recibió la nominación al mejor artista revelación en los Teen Choice Awards, pero no ganó. Por su parte, Halcyon debutó como número dos en el UK Albums Chart, solo detrás de Babel de Mumford & Sons. Si bien el primer sencillo y el disco tuvieron una buena recepción, «Figure 8» fracasó mundialmente. Aunque, en Finlandia y Nueva Zelanda ubicó las posiciones ocho y siete, respectivamente. Para comenzar el 2013, se lanzó «Explosions» como tercer y último sencillo de Halcyon. Este solo alcanzó la posición trece en el Reino Unido. Meses después, en febrero, se anunció que Ellie sería telonera de Bruno Mars en su Moonshine Jungle Tour. En abril, Calvin Harris lanzó su colaboración con la cantante, «I Need Your Love». La canción se convirtió en un éxito alrededor de Europa y Oceanía, ya que logró las primeras diez posiciones en Australia, Austria, Suecia, el Reino Unido, Finlandia, Suiza, Bélgica y Francia, mientras que en otros territorios como Canadá, los Estados Unidos, Dinamarca, Noruega e Italia ubicó los veinte primeros. El mes siguiente comenzó una pequeña gira alrededor del Reino Unido. Al igual que con Lights, Ellie lanzó una reedición de Halcyon llamada Halcyon Days, de la cual fue seleccionada «Burn» como primer sencillo. Este se convirtió en el primer número uno de la cantante en el UK Singles Chart, además que entró a los diez primeros en Australia, Finlandia, Alemania, Noruega, Nueva Zelanda y Austria. Concretamente, en Australia y Nueva Zelanda fue certificado por sus buenas ventas, lo que convierte a «Burn» en el primer éxito internacional propio de la cantante. Luego de la buena recepción del primer sencillo en el Reino Unido y el relanzamiento de Halcyon, el disco re-entró a los tres primeros del UK Albums Chart, solo detrás de dos debuts. Más tarde, alcanzó la posición número uno. Posteriormente, Ellie participó en la banda sonora de la película About Time con una versión de «How Long Will I Love You», canción que más tarde lanzaría como sencillo y llegaría al tercer puesto en el Reino Unido. Al poco tiempo, trabajó también el tema «Mirror», el cual fue incluido en la banda sonora de la exitosa película Los juegos del hambre: en llamas. A inicios de 2014, lanzó «Goodness Gracious», sexto sencillo de Halcyon Days. Este no tuvo éxito comercial aparente, aunque llegó al número dieciséis en el Reino Unido. El 18 de febrero, Ellie interpretó un popurrí de «I Need Your Love» y «Burn» en los BRIT Awards. De sus tres nominaciones, ganó únicamente en la categoría de mejor artista británica. En marzo, participó en la banda sonora original de la película Divergente con cuatro canciones: «Tris», «Choosing Dauntless», «Capture the Flag» y «Sacrifice», así como también en la banda sonora comercial con otras cuatro canciones: «Under Control», «My Blood», «Dead in the Water» y «Beating Heart», esta última se convertiría en su próximo sencillo. '2015-presente: ''Delirium ' En enero de 2015 lanzó «Love Me Like You Do», que se convirtió en el sencillo más exitoso de la película ''Cincuenta sombras de Grey, alcanzando el puesto número uno en el Reino Unido y la posición número tres en la lista Billboard Hot 100 de los Estados Unidos. Su segundo single promocional llamado On My Mind alcanzó el número 1 en varias listas del Reino Unido, y fue la canción más escuchada en Spotify de la artista, en sus primeras 48 horas al aire, el 17 de Septiembre de 2015. El video fue dirigido por Emil Nava, y obtuvó 500 mil visitas en menos de una hora. El 13 de Octubre de 2015, la cantante subió un vídeo en su cuenta de YouTube con las letras de "Something In The Way You Move", con participación activa de los fans o Gouldiggers. En Planeta KO de Radio Planeta 107.7 2015 Paso a los enfrentamientos en Planeta KO en octubre de 2015, en la primera semana perdió con 27.16%, no obstante, Demi Lovato gana la batalla con 72.84%. http://concursos.crp.pe/planeta/campanias/planetako-oct15/index.php «PLANETA KO 2015». Consultado el 24 de noviembre de 2015. Discografía Álbumes de estudio' * 2010: ''Lights * 2012: Halcyon * 2015: Delirium 'Sencillos' Referencias Enlaces externos * Sitio Oficial * Pagina Oficial en Facebook * Pagina Oficial en Twitter Categoría:Sheen-Artistas Categoría:Sheen Estevez Latinoamerica Categoría:Plantillas generales Categoría:Plantillas de categoría Categoría:Plantillas de imágenes Categoría:Plantillas de mantenimiento Categoría:Administración del sitio Categoría:Comunidad Categoría:Foros